Titans Child
by niceman
Summary: Sam ride isnt quite human but hes not a demigod so what is he, after a while at camp half blood will answere that question and there will be consequences
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own PJO Rick Riordan does. That is all thank you. This is my first fanfic, constructive criticism excepted. Don't like don't read ****NO FLAMES! Also don't report just don't review if you don't like.**

**Also if your gonna read it then you had better review it!**

My name is Sam Ride and yes my last name is Ride, trust me I've heard all the jokes about it (Curse you James Patterson). Now before I explain anything else, let me tell you a little bit about myself I have black hair as dark as night, I have a semi-muscular build cause my mom forces me to go to the gym twice a day. I will basically just put on some random clothes and I don't even bother to comb my hair. Oh yea and my eyes are as grey as storm clouds, which my mom tells me I get from my dad. I never knew my dad my mom told me he got the death sentence in jail and my mom was killed in a car accident on my fifth birthday. That was about 9 years ago.

I was walking along a forest, I didn't know where and I didn't care. I had been living like this since I got kicked out of the 17th foster home when I was eight, don't ask me why. The good thing about living in the forest alone is that you learn survival and how to fend for yourself. Sure it gets lonely but I'm used to it, as well as sleeping with one eye open. I was out hunting with a spear I made out of a stick and, a sharp enough to cut through trees, rock. I was stalking a deer when I heard it, the sound that would change my life forever. Looking back on it, I wish I had just ignored it but alas I did not. It was a horn, and a loud one at that. I decided to go and see what had made the sound; it was probably just some hikers, or nature explorers. I walked through the trees until I got to a clearing, and what I saw astonished me. It was a bunch of girls making a base camp. They couldn't be older than me 15 and the youngest looked about 12, there were about a dozen of them all pitching up tents. I decided to go and ask what they were doing when I heard a roar. I looked behind me and saw the biggest dog I had ever, and I'm talking big as two tanks stacked up on each other big. So I did the natural thing, I screamed and charged it with my spear made of wood and rock. Bad move on my part, the thing just bit the spear in half, so I ran like all hell had been loosed upon the world, I was fast, but not fast enough the hell dog smacked me with its head and I blacked out.

When I woke up I noticed I was in a makeshift infirmary inside a large tent. I looked around me and saw possibly the most beautiful girl in the world, now she might not have been that pretty, but considering the only females I had ever seen was my mom and a few hikers, but she was still beautiful in my opinion. She had honey blond hair, a black T-shirt that said in white letters 'my way or the highway punk, you decide' which was pretty darn cool, her eyes were grey, not storm cloud grey like mine, but still grey. She was also wearing some denim jeans. When she saw that I was looking at her she yelled out "he's awake" and she said 'he' like it was venom. When she said that a bunch of other girls came into the tent, some carrying bows. Okay I there are two things I could do stay here and possibly die, or run and kill my self due to injuries. I chose to stay. One of the girls who looked no older than 13 but had a very strong aura around her came near me, and I immediately new that if I didn't behave, something bad would have happened to me. "Who are you" she asked "my name is Sam ride" some of the girls snickered, and I went on instinct and added "I'm not related to maximum ride, god I curse James Patterson for that". Suddenly the leader, at least I guessed she was the leader, said some strange words and I immediately blacked out.

When I regained consciousness I noticed that I was in some kind a building and a guy in a wheel chair and a guy that smelled like grapes were near me. "Okay it official I'm hallucinating, yep I definitely am". I woke up and walked out of my cabin and got a few of my weapons and went to the camp forest, suddenly I heard a conch horn.

Well that's it for this chapter please review and to all who have I'm sorry you were not included in this chapter, but I promise that the first 3 who reviewed will be in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the PJO characters only the ones that I made up**

**Sorry it took so long for me to update, I had a severe case of homework overload and writers block, well enjoy Warning cussing and just to be on the safe side, I have nothing against gays.**

**Takes place a month after he arrives.**

_Damn_, I thought, _time for breakfast._

I was still getting used to being at Camp Half-Blood. Being surrounded by people was just not what I was used to. I headed I headed to my cabin and went to breakfast and headed to breakfast with the rest of my cabin mates in the Hermes cabin. As I went I got stares from the other campers and I heard them whispering about my being 14 and still not claimed, even though I had already been here a month. See this kid named Percy Jackson supposedly made a deal with the gods to claim their children before they were thirteen; apparently my parent broke that oath or something. It also didn't help that I felt like I was on enemy territory, or my dreams.

They were usually about how I got here and all, but they all had one thing in common. All of my dreams had her in them. A huntress, that from the moment I saw her, I feel in love. Her name was Diana and she was the girl that I would never have.

When I got to the tables, I got my food, which was bacon and eggs, but offered most of it to the gods. Then Diofyses, or whatever his name was started saying stuff. I mainly tuned it out because nothing good ever happens besides the occasional capture the flag game.

After breakfast, I decided to try and find the first friend I made at Camp Half-Blood, Victoria. She had blonde hair and green eyes **(A.N I have no idea what Nyx's children look like)**.She usually wore ripped jeans, and a black tank top. And she's been going out with an Apollo kid named Cameron Diab for almost a month, and were kissing nearly all of the time. I was going to hang out with her but I found her on a rock making out with him (no suprise) so I just I rolled my eyes and decided to go practice in the arena instead.

Thing about me, I don't use a sword, I use a staff made of Olympian gold **(read the lost Hero)** with spikes made of the same substance, except that the tips of them were stygian iron. For some reason the spikes on it could harm anything except me (I think it has something to do with magic) so it comes in handy a lot. The staff was also the only thing I owned that my father gave me. I did same routine that I had been doing for weeks. Slice the dummy into pieces, then move on to the next. I continued this for several hours until I had to go on boarder patrol (I'm pretty sure that whover had to reemake the dummies wasn't to happy). After that I went into a routine: eat lunch, hack at dummies, climb the climbing wall without dying, eat dinner, go to campfire, sleep. As I slept, however I had another dream.

_Fire. I saw the Olympians holding up the sky while Atlas whipped them. And where the empire state building used to be was a thrown. On it I saw a creature covered in storm clouds, and somehow I new who it was instantly. Typhon the most powerful of all monsters and next to him was a smaller thrown with someone of the age of 16. The boy looked familiar somehow but I couldn't put my finger on it. They were laughing, laughing at how they conquered the world. _

I woke up sweating. I needed to go tell Chiron of my dream, but something inside me said to wait. I couldn't explain it but I decided to listen to it. Besides, it was still early so the harpies would still be on patrol, but then again, when did I start to abide by the rules? I went out of my cabin and for some reason I can't explain, (really? There needs to be a reason he goes to the caves. Maybe the harpies chased him?) I walked over to the cave where Rachel the camp oracle stayed when she came to camp. When I got there I found that she was asleep, but something pulled my towered her, and when I touched her, a green mist swirled around me. I didn't need to be Athena to know what was happening… Rachel was giving a prophecy.

_Three heroes will travel to the west_

_And only one shall pass the test_

_Hunters and camper alone shall fight _

_The creature even the gods fright_

Upon hearing the prophecy I immediately ran to the Big house When I finally woke up Chiron (who knew horses slept so soundly) I had a lot of explaining to do. Why I was up so early, why I went to the oracle yada yada.

When I finished explaining he said to go back to bed and that he would call a war council in the morning after breakfast. So I went back to my cabin and waited till morning. "Rise and shine boys and girls" said the head councilor Drake, (the Stolls got to crazy so Chiron had to change the cabin leader). 3…2…1… "ughhh" groaned everyone, these kids in eleven are so predictable, either that or I have been here way to long. We went to (someplace) to eat breakfast my least favorite meal of the day. We gave our offerings to the gods, Chiron gave his usual announcements morning chores, activities, the latest punishment for the Stolls. Then "there will also be a war council after breakfast for the cabin leaders and Sam Ride." This caused commotion not only due to the war council, but because I was required to attend. I was asked a lot of "what happened?" and "what did you do?" and others things, but I just ignored them.

I walked down to the beach and tried to clear my mind in preparation for the upcoming war council. As I walked on the beach I saw an amazing sight. My friend, Victoria, was sitting alone, without Cameron glued to her side. I grinned evilly and walked up to her.

_Let the teasing begin!_

"Oh my Gods! For once you aren't making out with Cameron! The world must be ending- it's a miracle! Well, you not making out with Cameron, not the world ending. The world ending isn't a miracle. Oh wait, maybe you're not really Victoria! So what is it Vicki? Are you, or are you not an alien?" I teased her, while I grinned from ear to ear.

She rolled her eyes, frustration clear on her face. Suddenly she grinned evilly. _I got a baaaad feeling about this. Maybe teasing her wasn't the smartest thing in the world. _"Hey Sammy boy! Why don't you just shut up for once? At least I have a boyfriend. You're lucky if a girl even pauses to glance at you. Although, from the looks of it, I think only guys would ever DARE to check you out." she said, her voice so sugary sweet, that it hurt my teeth. She stood up to walk back to her cabin, flashing me an evil grin. I froze and watched Victoria calmly walked away. She had not only dared to call me "Sammy boy," a nickname I despised with a passion, but she had also questioned my sexuality! I clenched my fists, barely restraining myself from murdering her. I glared at her retreating figure and started to yell at her. "One day, I'm going to kick your ass so hard, you'll have to crap out your mouth!" I screamed at her. Victoria simply waved her hand and kept walking. I growled and clenched and unclenched my fists. It took all my control not to run up to her and wring her skinny little neck.

_I have no clue why I'm friends with that bitch! I meen, really? She both insulted me and called me gay! Ugh, and THIS was why I liked being alone. _I stalked off to the Big House, (I have no idea if this is the location of the meeting) still incredibly angry at Victoria. _And to think, the beach was supposed to calm me down! _And with that I went to the war council and she went off to most likely by with Cameron, or torture the Aphrodite girls.

**I'm really sorry to all the people I didn't mention, I promise I will mention you in my next chapter, my internet was down and I couldn't see the things you wrote and your names so sorry. Well hope you enjoyed it anyway, please review, and I will try to upload ASAP.**


End file.
